


夜空中最亮的星

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides





	夜空中最亮的星

0

天狼星（Sirius），视星等-1.46，地球上所见最亮的星，但绝对亮度并不太高，只有太阳的25倍左右。但天狼星的优势在于，它距离我们只有大约8.6光年，是距离太阳系第五近的恒星系统，最终使它在夜空中看起来最亮。

 

1

今晚的夜色也许是差了点，雾蒙蒙的月亮的确不招人喜欢，不过一杯好的威士忌足以化解这无关紧要的坏心情。酒吧里人不太多，酒也足够好，没什么可挑剔的。

——没错，托马斯是个很容易满足的人，或者说，他不是那么容易被坏情绪控制。这个年轻人总是充满了一望无际的快活，精力充沛，眼神明亮。

这儿的威士忌真不错，他想。当然，慕尼黑啤酒才是世界上最棒的饮料，但没必要为此就贬低其他所有的酒类，对吧？稍稍掺进一点水，加冰，威士忌的口感也棒极了。

托马斯喝酒的时候出人意料地安静——一个人的时候，他似乎对酒吧里的其他客人并不感兴趣，也不关心邻座大声讨论的赛马结果，有时候他会读点什么，报纸，小说，诸如此类。但更多的时候他只是一个人坐着喝酒，不同于那些自斟自饮的人常常表现出来的那样，托马斯显得快活又满足，除了酒，他的独处时光看起来不需要任何其他的东西介入。

——这也就是为什么菲利普没有上去试着搭讪。

当然，也可能和他本身并不是一个常常搭讪的人有关。菲利普到这儿来只是打发下班之后的时光，他一个人住，和邻居也没有什么往来，为数不多的朋友们分布在城市的各个角落，在适合喝酒畅聊的时候，他们会见面，然后一醉方休。不过大多数时候，菲利普的业余时间都是一个人消磨掉的。

事实上，对于他这个年纪的男人而言，如此长时间的独处是不寻常的。更何况他并不是个离群索居的怪胎，正相反的，菲利普是个相当有魅力的单身男人。而关于这一点，他本人并非一无所知。

但即便如此，他还是没有走上前去，请那个年轻人喝一杯。

 

2

托马斯无法不注意到那个小个子男人。他坐得离他不远，浅蓝色的衬衫袖口挽起，露出线条好看的小臂，他也喝威士忌，不过喝得不多，显然正忙于对付面前电脑里的工作。他的短发是那种较深的金褐色，在长而且浓密的睫毛下藏着一双深海蓝的眼——说真的，他远不能称得上是“耀眼”，但你无法不注意到他。

托马斯没有仔细思考过自己喜欢的类型，一来他不认为人可以被简单粗暴地按某种标准划分为特定的类型，二来在明白自己的性取向之后他就不再对“爱情”抱有太过积极的看法，随遇而安，水到渠成也许是最好的。

不过很显然，这都是在他遇见这个小个子男人之前的事了。他无法不喜欢他的整个样子，他的短发是那种最常见的、最不需要设计和打理的发型，但那样的色泽让托马斯产生一种“手感一定很好“的想象和期待。他的眼睛看起来像深夜的大海一样平静，不是那种游人如织的黄金海岸，可是被月光照拂得非常动人。

他如此地吸引他，可是他甚至连他的名字都不知道。

他对他而言，不是神话也不是远方，隔着几张桌子望过去，所有的细节都一览无余。

可他同时又是陌生的、遥远的，一无所知仿若银河一般撕裂开一条令人痛苦的界线，一切都很好，只是不够熟悉。

不够接近。

 

3

万有引力定律：任意两个质点有通过连心线方向上的力相互吸引。该引力大小与它们质量的乘积成正比，与它们距离的平方成反比，与两物体的化学组成和其间介质种类无关。

 

4

“我犹豫了很久，请你喝一杯会不会打扰到你的工作。”

菲利普左手接过托马斯手中的玻璃杯，右手关掉了屏幕上的文档。

“你很幸运，我刚刚完成我的工作。”他抬起眼睛来看着面前站着的托马斯。

他没有开口邀请他坐下，但他的表情对托马斯已经是一种默许甚至鼓励。

年轻人拉开椅子在菲利普对面坐下，举了举手里的杯子：“托马斯。”

“菲利普。”他们轻巧而快速地碰了碰杯，菲利普扫了一眼托马斯的无名指，很好，没有婚戒，也没有戒痕。虽然对方看起来比他年轻，不过年龄可不是什么靠得住的保障。他一贯很小心。

托马斯似乎没有注意到他快速掠过的、探寻的目光，放下手里的酒杯，笑嘻嘻地问了一句：“很不错的酒吧？我快爱上这儿的威士忌了。”

菲利普极为配合地点了点头：“我猜这个世界上大概只有慕尼黑啤酒能打败它了。”

他眼里透出精明的光，形状可爱的门牙和身上那股子机灵让托马斯想起某种动物，同样有着从视觉上判断也“手感很好”的毛发，同样地聪明、谨慎，甚至狡黠。

——在这之前，我都不知道我会对打猎感兴趣。托马斯想。

“你似乎是这里的常客？”

“你似乎也是。”

“我喜欢这里。”

“我也。”

“你会打牌么？”

“为什么突然问起这个？”

“你看上去很聪明，像是牌桌上那种会笑到最后的人。”

菲利普歪了歪头：“所以这是个称赞？”

“虽然是猜测，不过……是的。”

“那么你也很聪明。”菲利普笑着眨了眨眼睛，“猜得很准。”

托马斯左手撑着腮，以一种在陌生人面前而言几乎过分放松的姿势靠在椅子里，盯着菲利普明亮的眼睛——太近了，他们之间只隔着一张一推即倒的小桌子，一台无关紧要的笔记本电脑和两杯酒，本来他只是好奇，可现在全宇宙都与他无关了，他不再陌生，也不再遥远，这种近乎真空般的近距离，真是致命的诱惑。

而他的眼睛那么深沉，仿佛可以安放所有的冲动，预支一些温柔。

“或许我们该到外面去走走。”托马斯提议道。

“因为夜色很好？”

去他妈的夜色。托马斯笑着凑近：“因为我不认为你会愿意在这里和我接吻。”

 

5

今晚月色并不美，但他真的已经很久没有试过这么接近一个人了。

 

6

他们在路灯雾蒙蒙的光下接吻，灯柱坚硬且冰冷的触感让只穿了一件衬衫的菲利普不太舒服，不过这没什么大不了的，托马斯的唇很柔软，托马斯的怀抱很温暖，一切都很好。

“你该不会要说什么我尝起来像草莓之类的鬼话吧，”菲利普的脸红红的，呼吸也不太平静，不过他想不到更好的方式化解眼下的尴尬——说真的，他的大脑都有点儿缺氧了。

托马斯“嗤”地一声笑了出来：“你尝起来是威士忌的味道，不过那当然也很好。”

这回菲利普的应对办法是：“我家有更好的威士忌。”他一边说着一遍混混沌沌地想，也许自己是喝太多了，也许是吻太久了，总之他的脑子真的不太清醒，“也许你愿意尝尝。”

“乐意至极。”

 

7

而现在一切就发展成了这个样子，托马斯懒懒地陷在菲利普家漂亮又舒服的沙发里，酒很棒，气氛很好，一切都非常好——也许是太好了，托马斯看着菲利普，心想。他解开了衬衫最上面的两个扣子，看来回到家让他很放松，哪怕家里多了个陌生人。

“你需要来点吃的么？”菲利普转过头来看着他。

托马斯摇了摇头：“现在这样就很好。”

“空腹喝太多酒可不太好。”

“你现在开始听上去像个老头子了。”托马斯笑着晃了晃腿。

菲利普挑了挑眉：“你也开始表现得像个发酒疯的高中生了。”

“哦是吗？”托马斯顺势滑落到地上，欺身过去靠着菲利普的膝盖，“那你要打电话给我忧心忡忡的父母吗？”

菲利普没接话，膝盖在托马斯的胸口绷得紧紧的。

“我说，”托马斯咧开嘴，“把我带到这儿喝酒的罪魁祸首，好像是你吧？”

菲利普低着头，衬衫领口顺势耷拉下来，他逆着光，除了那双依然明亮的眼睛，托马斯什么都看不清。这也许惹恼了今晚已经喝了不少酒的托马斯，又或者他本来就打算这么干——他伸出手去，揪住菲利普的领口——那该死的、碍眼的领口——挺直上身，像个真正的高中生一样跌跌撞撞、毛毛躁躁地去寻找对方的嘴唇。而菲利普安静地由他吻着，手里的酒杯无声地滚落在厚重的地毯上，泼开一块深色的晕染。

——没人顾得上地毯了。托马斯揪着领口的右手换到了菲利普的颈后，左手轻轻地按着对方的胸口，他只需要稍稍起身，就能替自己和菲利普在沙发上找到个不错的姿势。

“不过你说得没错，”托马斯支起身子，居高临下地看着菲利普，笑容得意，“我的确是个坏孩子。”

至于菲利普，已经顾不上教育他了。他不得不大口地喘着气才能避免自己由于缺氧而丢脸地昏厥过去，天知道托马斯的吻技有多棒。说实话，他的确禁欲很久了，也许这会是个漫长的夜晚，但却值得期待。

而托马斯很快用行动回应了他的期待，密集的吻落在他敏感的颈部，像秋天一场突如其来的细雨，令人几乎是愉悦地颤抖着缩起脖子。他扭过头去，托马斯的呼吸吹在耳畔，比任何情话都令人沉沦。就在几个小时前，托马斯还是个眼神明亮、干净活泼的年轻人，而现在他正专心致志地致力于把自己和菲利普都弄得一团糟，菲利普不用看也知道，对方的眼里和他一样为欲望所翻搅，混沌迷乱。菲利普感觉到托马斯的右手揽过他的腰，而他的左手则紧紧地揪住了自己的右手，两只手几乎在相遇的瞬间便急不可耐地紧紧缠住对方，热情、渴望，甚至是些微的焦虑，都再准确不过地传达给彼此。

遥隔星汉，近在耳畔。

两人赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，他们在狭小的拥抱里共享心跳与呼吸。无需只言片语，双方的渴望都巨细无遗地传达到四肢百骸，菲利普伸手搂过托马斯的颈，小心翼翼地在他耳后附上一个吻。他不善言辞，也不擅长在性爱里表达自己，也许他真像托马斯说的那样，是个糟糕的老头子，但托马斯那么好，像是会发光，他几乎不能容忍自己错过他，不，是完全不能。

“我真的喝太多了，”菲利普红着脸笑了，“不过我想，这会比宿醉好很多。”

他的睫毛颤抖着，以一种令人发疯的频率。托马斯回想起他曾在中学时做过一个很美的标本，而菲利普把他心底的蝴蝶放了出来。

他怎会如此令人着迷。

托马斯低下头去啃咬他的锁骨，他美妙的肌肉，菲利普急促的呼吸和短促的呻吟于他而言是最激动人心的奖励。托马斯伸手去褪对方的裤子，感受到身下这具身体传来的颤栗，但菲利普的右手更紧地揪住了他，他扬起下巴露出美丽的颈部线条，湿润而鲜艳的嘴唇迟疑地开合着：“……托马斯……”

年轻人支起上身，给了他一个安慰的吻。没有什么比一个温柔的吻更令人放心的了，菲利普闭上眼睛，伸手揽住托马斯的肩，年轻人瘦削却有一副精壮的好身材，肩颈的线条美丽得仿若远山，叫人难忘。

托马斯感觉到掌下菲利普的皮肤仿佛有意识般的，在他的抚摸下颤抖、呼吸，甚至传出愉悦的尖叫。他喘息着用抚摸熟悉着这具身体，它如此陌生又如此接近，而肉体之间的了解，往往只需要肌肤相贴。菲利普的锁骨，菲利普的起伏的胸口，菲利普美妙的腰线……就在几个小时前，这些还都不是他的，而现在，他是这具身体的主宰，同时也是奴隶。他分不清自己殷勤伺候的究竟是菲利普还是自己，他的触碰让菲利普快乐地颤抖起来，而菲利普的呻吟仿佛蝴蝶振翅一般在他内心最深处掀起飓风，他当然知道性爱的快感是双向的，他只是从来不曾想到肉体层面上极致的般配会产生如此奇妙且巨大的化学反应。

欢愉像海浪一样拍打着他们，托马斯进入的时候菲利普急促地惊呼了一声，但托马斯很有耐心地吻着他，他的脸颊，他的下巴，他的唇，还有他漂亮的锁骨。托马斯伸手抚弄着菲利普的锁骨，心想，他应该把一夜空的星辉都倾倒到这儿，才配得上这处美妙凹陷令人沉沦的美。

“抱歉把你弄得一团糟。”托马斯理着菲利普汗湿的短发，耐心地等待另一具身体的接纳。

菲利普几乎被他的口气逗笑了，揽着托马斯肩膀的手向上插进托马斯同样汗湿的金发里：“你不是说过吗……我……也算同谋……啊……”

托马斯感觉到腰上缠上了菲利普的腿，身下的人几乎筋疲力尽却狡黠地笑着，露出那种啮齿动物偷食得逞的顽劣笑容。

“那你最好对接下来的报复有所准备。”

“哈……”菲利普用湿润而依旧明亮的眼睛望向他。今晚已经发生了太多如梦似幻般的事，而他怀里的人似乎才是最真实的，温度、快感、柔软的肌肤与覆盖其上的薄汗，是这个奇妙夜晚的南瓜车与水晶鞋，他的菲利普是前来赴会的天使，童话里也不会有像他这么美好的人。

肉体拍打的频率令人几近疯狂，快感几乎要夺去呼吸与心跳，菲利普觉得身下的交合处仿佛有无尽的吸力，拉拽着他沉向深不见底的深渊——而他还有托马斯作伴。托马斯鬓角的汗滴落在菲利普嘴边，他几乎是不由自主地伸出饥渴的舌去舔舐，托马斯给的，他都接受，他都珍惜。夜晚是适合在遗忘与抛却里纵情的时段，就这短短的几个小时，让他不管不顾吧，世界都与他们无关，他们自成一个宇宙。互为星辰，彼此照耀。

“唔……”菲利普开始无法抑制地流泪，太过密集的快感让他产生自己正在无限膨胀并接近一个危险边缘的错觉，他不得不更紧地抓住托马斯，而对方正温柔地吻着他的眼角，仿佛他的泪水是甜美的甘醴。

他的耳畔开始出现幻觉般的声音，托马斯的喘息和他自己的呻吟都微弱下去，好像全世界都安静下来，只为听他震耳欲聋的心跳声。

菲利普在高潮前迷迷糊糊地想着，也许这个梦是太过真实了，美妙得令人几欲痛哭流涕。

 

8

地毯上的酒已经干了，而沙发上的狂欢也刚刚落幕。托马斯小心地把菲利普圈在怀里，不时低头去吻他头顶的发旋。

“我还以为这是个梦呢。”菲利普埋在他胸口闷闷地开口，“我今晚真的喝了太多的酒。”

托马斯低头去吻他的额角：“但是好酒。”

菲利普抬起头来，轻轻地咬了一口托马斯的下巴，然后恶作剧得逞般地笑了起来——也许真是托了酒精的福，今晚的菲利普简直可爱得不像话。

托马斯低头望进他的眼睛里去，欲望散去后明亮清朗的眼睛，这距他仅有咫尺之遥的星辉。漫天的星光都那么明亮，可这双眼睛却是如此接近。在他怀中，在他眼底。

他背过身去，拒绝了整片星空，可已经拥有了这最亮的星。

 

-End-


End file.
